This invention concerns exercise equipment and, more particularly, new and improved exercise apparatus and kits having component parts capable of being assembled into exercise apparatus.
The combination of regular sleep, a proper diet and regular exercise is the formula for a healthy lifestyle. Proper exercise may include a combination of weight or resistance training, calisthenics and aerobic exercise such as running, biking, hiking, etc. Because exercise is an important component of a healthy lifestyle, skilled artisans devote considerable effort and resources toward the development of inexpensive and portable resistance and aerobic exercise equipment. To obviate the need to invest in expensive home exercise equipment and gym memberships, the advancement in inexpensive and portable exercise equipment is presently enjoying considerable industry-wide attention. In this regard, it would be highly desirable to provide improved exercise apparatus and kits having component parts capable of being assembled into exercise apparatus.
It is therefore a purpose of the invention to promote physical activity.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus and kits that are easy to construct and safe to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus and kits that are portable and easy to assemble.
It is a further provision of the invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus and kits that are inexpensive.
It is still a further provision of the invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus and kits that facilitate resistance and aerobic exercise.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in new and improved exercise apparatus. All and each of the ensuing embodiments of exercise apparatus may be provided as one or more kits of component parts capable of being assembled. In a specific embodiment, exercise apparatus of the invention comprises a lanyard having opposing ends, a handle secured to one of the opposing ends and a device secured to the other one of the opposing ends. The device has a capacity to resist movement and is capable of being set in motion in response movement of the handle. Also included is an associated monitor for monitoring at least one vital bodily function of a user acting upon the handle. The monitor includes a display for displaying sensible indicia of the at least one vital bodily function. In a particular embodiment, the device comprises a weight that includes a weight element encased substantially in a soft, resilient casing. In another embodiment, the device comprises an open framework supporting a fan blade. In a preferred embodiment, the handle is removably secured to the one of the opposing ends of the lanyard, and the device is removably secured to the other one of the opposing ends.
In another embodiment of the invention, proposed is exercise apparatus comprising first and second lanyards each having opposing ends, a first handle secured to one of the opposing ends of the first lanyard and a first device secured to the other one of the opposing ends of the first lanyard. The first device has a capacity to resist movement. A second handle is secured to one of the opposing ends of the second lanyard and a second device is secured to the other one of the opposing ends of the second lanyard. Like the first device, the second device has a capacity to resist movement. The first device is capable of being set in motion in response to movement of the first handle, and the second device is capable of being set in motion in response to movement of the second handle. Further provided is a flexible cord. The flexible cord has a first end secured to the first device and a second end secured to the second device. This embodiment includes an associated monitor for monitoring at least one vital bodily function of a user acting upon at least one of the first and second handles. The monitor includes a display for displaying sensible indicia of the at least one vital bodily function. In a specific embodiment, the first and second devices each comprise one of a weight and an open framework supporting a fan blade. Each weight preferably comprises a weight element encased substantially in a soft, resilient casing.
In yet another embodiment, the invention proposes exercise apparatus comprising a lanyard having opposing ends, a handle secured to one of the opposing ends of the lanyard and a device secured to the other one of the opposing ends of the lanyard. The device has a capacity to resist movement, and is capable of being set in motion in response to movement of the handle. Further provided is a handled lanyard having an end secured to the device. At least one of the lanyard and the handled lanyard is elastic. This embodiment further includes an associated monitor for monitoring at least one vital bodily function of a user acting upon the handle. The monitor includes a display for displaying sensible indicia of the at least one vital bodily function. In a particular embodiment, the device comprises a weight that includes a weight element encased substantially in a soft, resilient casing. The device may optionally comprise an open framework supporting a fan blade.